United Airlines Flight 663
The United Airlines Flight 663 incident was a "minor international incident" in 2010 involving a Qatari diplomat on the leg of a United Airlines flight from Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport (Washington, DC) to Denver International Airport (Denver, Colorado).DeYoung, Karen and Spencer S. Hsu (April 9, 2010). Diplomat on Denver flight to be sent back to Qatar, U.S. says. Washington Post The diplomat prompted a mid-air terrorism alert after smoking in the airplane lavatory, which led the Qatari government to recall him two days later. 2010 incident Flight 663 was a flight between Ronald Reagan National Airport in Washington, DC and Denver International Airport, continuing on to Las Vegas International Airport using a different aircraft than the one that operated the Washington–Denver flight. On April 7, 2010, a disturbance involving a passenger happened en route from Washington, DC to Denver.Cardon, Felisa and Jeffrey Leib (April 7, 2010). Possible shoe bomb incident on Denver-bound flight. Denver Post''Staff report (April 8, 2010). 'Cigarette' behind US plane alert. ''Aljazeera Officials identified the passenger as Mohammed al-Madadi, a diplomat from the Embassy of Qatar in Washington, D.C.Hsu, Spencer S. and Clarence Williams (April 8, 2010). Qatari diplomat, apparently smoking in onboard bathroom, causes security scare on D.C. flight. Washington Post''O'Connor, Anahad (April 7, 2010). Air Marshals Intervene in Incident on Plane. ''New York Times Officials took al-Madadi into custody, and the plane landed safely in Denver.Spillius, Alex (April 8, 2010). Qatari diplomat questioned after incident on US flight. The Telegraph The North American Aerospace Defense Command scrambled two F-16 fighters to intercept and escort the plane into Denver.Wald, Matthew L. and Charlie Savage (April 8, 2010). Plane Passenger Is Held Following a Confrontation. New York Times Officials said the incident was a misunderstanding after al-Madadi attempted to smoke a pipe in the lavatory, then made "an unfortunate remark" after being confronted by two members of the Federal Air Marshal Service.Pelofsky, Jeremy (April 8, 2010). Man in custody after disturbance on U.S. flight. ReutersAssociated Press (April 7, 2010). Official: Incident a misunderstanding. Washington Post Law enforcement officials said al-Madadi mentioned "lighting his shoes," taken as a reference to shoe bomber Richard Reid.Moreno, Ivan and Devlin Barrett (April 8, 2010). AP source: Man on flight trying to sneak smoke. Associated Press Qatari Ambassador to the United States Ali Bin Fahad Al-Hajri issued a statement on the Embassy website: Press reports today regarding an incident aboard a commercial flight from Washington, DC to Denver, CO indicate that a Qatari diplomat was detained for suspicious behavior. We respect the necessity of special security precautions involving air travel, but this diplomat was traveling to Denver on official Embassy business on my instructions, and he was certainly not engaged in any threatening activity. The facts will reveal that this was a mistake, and we urge all concerned parties to avoid reckless judgments or speculation.Ali Bin Fahad Al-Hajri (April 7, 2010). Statement by Qatari Ambassador. via qatarembassy.netHampton, Olivia (April 8, 2010). Qatari diplomat held in US flight bomb scare; officials. Sydney Morning Herald The Associated Press reported that al-Madadi was traveling on official Embassy business to visit Ali Saleh Kahlah al-Marri, a jailed al-Qaeda conspirator held at United States Penitentiary, Florence.Shane, Scott (April 8, 2010). Qatari Envoy Was to Meet Al Qaeda Figure in Jail. New York Times''Winter, Michael (April 8, 2010). AP: Qatari envoy in plane scare was going to visit jailed al-Qaeda agent. ''USA Today Department of Homeland Security Secretary Janet Napolitano praised the air marshals, who had been deployed in greater numbers following the attempted on-air bombing by Umar Farouk Abdulmutallab on December 25, 2009.Crabtree, Susan (April 8, 2010). Napolitano thanks air marshals for taking action on flight disrupted by diplomat. The Hill Felony charges would be applicable for non-diplomats.Serrano, Richard, and Nicholas Riccardi (April 8, 2010). Qatari envoy subdued after smoke is detected on jetliner. Los Angeles Times U.S. officials said al-Madadi would not face criminal charges because of diplomatic immunity.Moreno, Ivan, and Devlin Barrett (April 8, 2010). AP source: Man on flight will not be charged. Associated Press The suspect was released following interviews with law enforcement officials.Shane, Scott, and Anahad O'Connor (April 8, 2010). Qatar Diplomat Who Disrupted Flight Is Released. New York Times United States Department of State officials said al-Madadi was removed from the country by Qatar, rather than being declared persona non grata by the U.S. government and expelled from the United States.Salinger, Rick (April 8, 2010). Diplomat Traveled To See Imprisoned Al-Qaida Agent. KCNC-TVMeikle, James (April 8, 2010). Qatari diplomat 'smoking' causes US plane scare. The Guardian''Lee, Matthew (April 8, 2010). Officials: Plane scare diplomat likely sent home. ''Associated Press Al-Madadi left the United States on April 9, 2010.Associated Press (April 10, 2010). Diplomat from Qatar leaves US. Qatar's Minister of State for Foreign Affairs Ahmed bin Abdullah Al Mahmood said that al-Madadi will be disciplined.White, Andrew (April 15, 2010). 'Shoe bomb' diplomat will be punished - minister. Arabian Business''AFP (April 14, 2010). Qatar to discipline US flight passenger. ''Sydney Morning Herald Analysis and debate The incident sparked international debate about how a matter of this nature should be handled.Staff report (April 8, 2010). Qatari Diplomat Who Caused Security Scare Should Be Expelled, Critics Say. Fox News''Wachter, Paul (April 8, 2010). What Does It Take to Lose Diplomatic Immunity? ''AOL News''Mayerowitz, Scott (April 8, 2010). The Idiots Who Cause Your Flight to Be Late. ''ABC News''Williams, Mary Elizabeth (April 10, 2010). This week in crazy: The smoking diplomat. ''Salon.com In the United States, some analysts objected that Qatar would not be asked to reimburse taxpayers, inconvenienced passengers, and the airline for costs of the incident.Editorial staff (April 12, 2010). Flying idiot from Qatar. New York Post Though smoking was banned aboard U.S. commercial airliners in 1990, the cases brought by the Federal Aviation Administration rarely lead to more than a fine.Hughes, John and Jeff Green (April 9, 2010). In-Flight Smokes Entice Hundreds 20 Years Following U.S. Ban. Bloomberg.com Because of this, the Washington Post reported that some diplomats felt that the incident was a case of racial profiling of Arabs and Muslims. A Wall Street Journal editorial asserted that new profiling techniques based on behavior enjoy "widespread public support."Crovitz, L. Gordon (April 12, 2010). The Lesson of the Joking 'Shoe-Bomber.' Wall Street Journal A Scripps News editorial agreed, stating "the success so far of preventing a reprise of 9/11 may just depend on the highest-level reaction and then sorting it all out later."Thomasson, Dan K. (April 12, 2010). Thomasson: Cost of overreaction is worth it. ScrippsNews One passenger, author Michael Lind, argued in the Financial Times that "there should have been a debate about overreaction to false alarms. I am as angry as anyone at the Qatari diplomat who escaped prosecution thanks to diplomatic immunity. But the incident was the result of the toxic interaction between his arrogance and foolishness and an airline security system that is irrational as a whole."Lind, Michael (April 19 2010). Hysteria that plays into the hands of bin Laden. Financial Times In Qatar, the incident provoked criticism of the foreign ministry. An editorial by Ahmad Al Sulaiti in the daily Al-Watan called the event "embarrassing," adding, "While I do not intend to give lessons to the foreign ministry, I wish Minister Al Mahmood would tell me if our diplomats are properly groomed before they are sent to our embassies abroad and whether they acquire skills from our veteran ambassadors."Toumi, Habib (April 14, 2010). Qatar to take disciplinary action against 'erring' diplomat. Gulf News Al Mahmood replied that the incident was "an individual misjudgment that should not be over-generalised." References External links *TSA Statement on United Flight 663 via Transportation Security Administration *Photo of Mohammed al-Madadi via Washington Life Magazine *Video: Scare on a Flight to Denver via NBC News Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in the United States in 2010 Category:Accidents and incidents on commercial airliners in the United States Category:United Airlines accidents and incidents Category:2010 in the United States Category:Living people Category:Diplomatic incidents